Spoiled Brat Of The Main Family
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Neji never thought that one day he would be responsible for the existence of more Main Family members.


**Spoiled Brat Of The Main Family**

He woke up when he heard the first cry but it took him a second to sit up. His wife remained asleep. Too tired. He felt the ever-present urge to touch her, push the piece of midnight hair away from her plump lips, but he refrained himself, she had worked so hard and deserved the rest.

Another cry, and this time he didn't waste more moments mooning over his sleeping lover and got up. Heavens, even him was feeling slow, it felt like his skull was filled with cotton balls and as if he was wearing Lee's weights on his arms and legs.

He was returning from a long-term mission that took way far more time than it should when the raven reached him. He had never run faster before in his entire life. But his children only ended their mother suffering ten hours after his arrival, it was a long labour, the mednins said that was the usual when the mother was giving birth for the first time. Still, that didn't comfort Neji, and he never left Hinata's side, he didn't let go of her hand, forbidding her of going where he couldn't follow.

He walked the short path to the nursery, and there the troublemaker was, crying loud enough to wake his brother and start a screaming contest. Hinata should be really exhausted to sleep through all that noise.

He hesitated for a second when he reached to his firstborn crib, he had already held his sons, of course. Right after they came to this world. He was actually the one to hold them first and then hand them to his brave, fantastic, panting wife. But in that moment, alone with them, the reality kicking him hard, they were so frail, so delicate. His fighting style was called the gentle fist, but he knew well, there was nothing gentle about killing and that was he was, a professional murderer. Mostly, he had no issues with that, it was the family's business, the Hyuuga legacy, and he was the best of them in what he did. However, now he felt and certain uneasiness. How could he touch those brand new, pure, untainted by the world's evil children with his blood stained hands?

To his luck, after a few seconds of realising that he was not alone with his bother anymore, the crying child became almost silent. And then, still red cheeked and with his tiny fists tight, he glared almost accusingly with his bright white byakugan at his unmoving father, almost if inquiring the reason for his lateness in giving him the attention he so loudly requested.

And was that what made Neji reach his arms and, delicately, hold the baby against his shoulder. Then he did the same with the other baby that was still crying, although not as loudly, but looking very upset for been wakened by his brother.

Neji never cared for children in his life before, nobody ever dared to put him to babysit young Hyuugas, but his weren't the first children he had held. When Hinata announced that she was pregnant and that not one, but two babies was joining their family in a few months, he decided that he wouldn't be a lacking father, and for that he had to start learning from the basics. He couldn't forget the look on the wet nurse's face when the entered the Clan's central nursery and demanded to be taught how to take care of infants, the woman was so shocked that made him give up his stoic façade and actually smirk.

He stood there, rocking the babies slowly, and just appreciating the moment. He wondered how his father would think of him. Married to the Main House's heiress, father of her children. Would he be proud of him? He wanted to believe so. Those children in Neji's arms would never be restrained by the confining shackles of the birdcage seal. His marriage and his wife took care of that. Until that day he could not stop being amazed by her courage to step up to her father and the whole council. To demand to be restored to her position as the rightful heir and, soon after that, announce that it was her will and her father's that there was to be no more Main Family or Branch Family, that the Hyuuga were Uno. It wasn't an easy battle.

Initially, the motive for him to spend his nights at her side was just a safe measure. They feared an assassination attempt, and there were some. What came later, the change in their relationship, came after the third attempt, he had almost lost her. He chased the assassin away, and killed him in the woods next to the compound, and when he came back, in a state of complete distress, the desperation and angst of almost losing everything making his forget precautions and loose his restrains. He finally crossed the line. She had already told him how she felt, she had already brought the subject of marriage even, but he didn't believe her completely. He had seen her in love before, and he didn't see the same when she was with him. Nothing of what he said made her nervous, she almost never blushed in his presence, when she talked, there was no hesitation. He didn't want her to marry him mistaking friendship for love or just because it was better for the clan. But, that night, he forgot all of his excuses. That night, there was only her and how close he was of not having her anymore, and he decided that he didn't care about her reasons to want him, he wanted her, he had always wanted her, and that night, and the nights after that, he had her.

A few weeks after they announced the engagement and seven months after the marriage there he was.

The younger baby started to cry louder and Neji's whole body tensed, that made the other baby start crying again too.

"Shhhh, why are you crying? I am right here, you are not wet, your mother fed the both of you not so long ago. There is no reason to cry" the baby started crying even harder and Neji felt a little desperation. "No. Do not do that. Your mother is asleep, you spoiled brats of the Main Family will wake her."

"What have you just called my children, Hyuuga Neji?"

He literally jumped with the scare she gave him.

He must have been really tired or distracted to let her sneak behind and surprise him like that. Him, that was always so aware of her.

"Hinata-sama."

She gave him a look before reaching up for one of their babies, but he recoiled.

"Let me handle them, you should be asleep."

"What kind a mother do you think I am to sleep while my children are distressed and been called names?"

"We agreed to share the job, it is my turn now."

"Husband, I know you have the best of intentions, but unless you develop breasts, I don't they will want anything to do with you right now."

"But-"

"Goodness, I lived to hear Hyuuga Neji start a sentence with a 'but'." And saying that she took their younger one from him arms, instantly the baby started to calm down and the loud cried became a low wimping, until his mother freed her breast and started to feed him.

Yawning, she walked slowly to her breastfeeding chair, and he followed her with his eyes in every step.

She looked tired, yes, but he never had seen her looking so happy before, and the way she looked to their son, how she caressed the thin chestnut hairs on his little head. That whole scene was so precious to him, he knew instantly that when his hour would come, that would be the last memory to revive, the one that would make everything feel worth it.

"Say… Why were you calling him spoiled brat of the main family? He's not old enough to be spoiled or there are a main family anymore."

He decided to humour her.

"He was crying too loud, woke his innocent younger brother. All just because of his selfish needs."

She snorted.

"Being hungry isn't a selfish need, Neji."

"How come? It is not doing service to anyone else."

"And I here thought that you only said silly things after midnight because of the hormones released after sex, turn out it was always only sleep deprivation."

"Oh, you thought you were that special? That I only said nonsense after you had your way with me?"

She closed her eyes and laughed silently, restraining herself to not upset the baby.

"You are too much." And then, noticing the baby had fallen asleep, she got up and put him on his crib.

"Give me the other one." He did what was requested. "You know, we should decide on the names, we can't keep calling them this one and the other one."

"We do…" He sighed. "But not now."

"Why not?" She said not looking at him, but at the baby suckling from her breast and caressing softly his chubby cheek with a finger.

"I am really tired… I might say more silly things."

"You are right." She looked up to him, she had an amused look on her eyes. "We can't have our children named something stupid. Look at the poor Uchiha child. Who name their kid 'salad'?"

"I don't know... It might be interesting. Imagine Hiashi-sama's face when we tell him that his grandsons are called Soba and Cinnamon Roll?"

This time she couldn't hold her laugh, the baby released her breast and started fussing, wanting to cry again.

"Hey… No, no…" She started rocking him. "I'm sorry sweetheart but your daddy say really hilarious things when he's tired. Who would thought, uh?"

They stayed in silence after that, and when the second baby was put in his crib, Hinata hugged Neji by the waist and the they just stood there, watching the living prove of their love to sleep in peace, wishing the moment would stretch forever and never end.

"We are so lucky." She whispered.

He kissed the top of her hair.

"Aa a."

* * *

 **A/N: The inspiration for this one was Neji's and Hinata's battle, I was rereading and found hilarious when he called her 'spoiled brat of the main family' she was so far from being spoiled the poor thing. He thought he knew everything about her and he knew nothing. Such a genius. And the second inspiration was from when he mistake Akamaru for Kiba and that made my form this headcanon that he say a lot of out of character silly crap when he's tired.**

 **I hope you like this one to, and if you do, please let me know.**


End file.
